User talk:Spartan G-23
Spartan G-23 has gotten Steam; Rocketman120.' Requests for my Projects HOLY CRAP Aw just come back for good dammit :P Long Time No See Good to see you up and running on Halo Fanon again, after such a long while. Expect more collaborations to come. stuff ---- Oh thakns for the Polonsky page. I appriciate it.--Matt xMan 17:25, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- SPARTAN-IIIs Well I'm trying to get myself on the Gamma Company or can I make a new article of a new company called Marathon Company? Just Asking... But why did you put my username on Monica-076?--Matt xMan 02:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) SPARTAN-G109's Helmet Yes I'm aware of the fact that the S-III's had SPI helmet but their is an explaination why she has a Mark IV helmet. In fact the Bayonets are all a little diffrent from the other S-IIIs. It'll be explained soon when I get more free time.--Matt xMan 00:57, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Site Veterancy Check the history of this edit (Years of Excellent Service deserve reward, no?) SPARTANs in Military I'm just asking but were all the SPARTANS in the Navy or they could choose or what ever they wanted to be in?--Matt xMan 06:20, September 30, 2009 (UTC) o.O Get on the IRC :P. Battle of Brazil Well now that I think about it, should it really be called the battle of Brazil? I mean the battle takes place in the Southeast and not the whole country. Can you give me any better names?--Matt xMan 17:25, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Halo Fanon Project Pages:My Bad Sorry, I'm new here, changing it. [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 02:12, October 8, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Verifying:Sorry about that just wanted to do a "PROJECT:MJOLNIR" esque page and did not realize it would be a wiki project page. Regards - [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 02:12, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi Thank you, but this is my first one and I want to do it on my own. (I just discovered this place yesterday night.) Again, thank you, really. ~Ken SPARTAN-II Classes Hi, I'm just wondering if you would know how are the classes diffrent from each other. Just curious. --Matt-092 22:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Inactivity I have been pretty quiet lately, but I hope to get back to editing sometime soon. I do, however, visit the site just about every day; to keep an eye on things. :) Operation: NEW YEAR I need a little help. I need some ideas for the battle, Operation: NEW YEAR. If you don't mind can you look at the article and give me your own ideas about it and what I should put on the "The Assault"? Thanks---Matt-092 23:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the move! Thanks for moving my page. That is a great help to making my page more canon friendly, no matter how small. You have my respect. - Scot 113 03:47, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Heralds of Chaos Kilo Company Needs Assistance SPARTAN Tags Hey Thank you for putting the Writer templates for me, I can't figure out to put them on the Article.--The Time Traveler 23:05, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Next time I make an article, I'll be sure to use it.--The Time Traveler 23:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) AAO Invite Our little debate Okay, heres something interesting: 1. The hay is useable as a fuel, do to the fact that it has absorbed much of the oil. This would work just (or similarly) like coal. 2. Horses eat hay, not people. And farmers are already producing thousands of acres of it. So why not just pay the farmers for the hay? Then the farmers would get money to buy more hay seed, and the oil spill would be cleaned up. Don't tell me "its taxpayers money", because Obama already used taxpayer's money to bailout huge companies and semi-nationalize healthcare (which takes trillions ''of dollars, and will make nothing go down.) But as I said before, too simple. Obama has to use a project that had been in development before his presidency (the oil-eating bacteria), or outsource the job to the company (which should recieve help from the government, as it is in US waters), or blame the previous president. So tell me, will we get anything done if, for everything that goes wrong, Obama blames Bush for? This applies to anything that he did, did not, or indirectly causes. Lets take this situation: Katrina in Bush's presidency: Bush sends billions of dollars to rebuild, helps the affected, and starts programs to help rebuild the city. If Katrina had hit when Obama was President: Blames it on his predecessor and outsources the job so he can work on his own agenda with out interuptions. This is theororetical, but I think it would be true. Obama almost always uses "its Bush's fault" to everything that goes wrong with his plans, and in the US, and outside the US. Also, here's some faults with semi-nationalized healthcare: *universal means it is usable by all within the US. And illegals can acess it easily. You can't prevent them from crossing the border, you can't prevent them from using a right for all the US. *it will take billions, if not trillions to keep going, so no taxes will go down. They will only go up. Also on so called 'clean energy', it doesn't work because we need a battery to store the energy produced, and so far, it hasn't been invented. We cannot just go to clean energy without this much needed tech. Even more, you cannot privitize space. Few companies can actually send rockets into space, and those that can don't have a wide customer clientell. I fear that China, India, or Russia will land on Mars, and we Americans will watch this happen, wondering why "if we sent a man to the moon, why not to mars?". The answer: because Obama killed the Space Program. Again, as I said earlier, two country leaders are to meet and shake hands, not one bow down to the other (that is a sign of weakness). Furthermore, a person excepting a Nobel Peace Prize, a 'Peace Prize, '''should not go on and say war is necessary. That is what I believe is an oxymoron, or a flip-flop. "I am getting a Peace Prize, so I'll say 'war is necessary'". <- Does that sound right to you? A lot of Obama's ideas are wrong. He thinks that spending money is saving money. By the way, did you know that he has spent the most of any president ever? Infact, he has spent more than all the president's combined, through stimulus, bailouts, undercover deals, healthcare, and many other of his projects. This is counting the wars and depressions we were in. I believe that Obama truly is smart, and has a brilliant mind. He is just one of those people who don't know how to use it. But God has a purpose for everyone, so I am waiting to see what exactly that purpose is. - Echo 1 18:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) PS:, sorry 'bout the long comment. G, all ''useful ''energy harms the enviornment. Oil, coal, all of it. And guess what? That volcano that erupted in iceland has done more poulution than humanity in 30 days then what it takes humans to do in five years. Lol, like burning coal will kill us all. It'll be the volcanoes first. Another funny thing: Volcanoes cool the Earth, not warm! You say clean energy needs no battery? Then tell me how your going to power your solar car on a cloudy day? Or tell me how to power a wind-relient city when there's no wind. That's where the battery is needed, and is also why clean energy is ineffecient. And you say that Bush starts the bad stuff. Lets see, Obama has spent $2,600,000,000,000. Hmm, if Bush made a financial fail, Obama has commited suicide. I here he spends $36 billion a day. Sorry, but blaming ''his ''financial mistakes and crisis that ''he ''should handle on Bush is not really a good strategy. Sorry, Obama is just being a moron with presidency. I should make a presidential walk of idiocy, which would include FDR, Wilson, Clinton, Obama, Truman, Nixon, and Carter. Those are the shameful presidents in US history, the liberals (aka: progressives). - Echo 1 00:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Also, you said that you have a 33% income tax (a sad way for a govenment to get its hands on money). Would that come from a ''nationalized ''healthcare system. Geeze, with Obama going, we'll either have a few really high taxes or millions of low taxes. By the way, I do think that it is cruel to have that high of a tax, but what can I do in a country I don't live in when I can't even change the country I do reside in? I'll pray. That's the least I could do. - [[User: Echo 1 ( Talk)]] 00:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC)